sarahs cravings
by jazzybizzlerocks
Summary: We all no that sarah has cravings but wat if its not only for blood. first story please be nice but honost. may change rating in future chapters.
1. The Dept Isnt Paid

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own my babysitters a vampire if I did my stories would be on TV**

**This is my first story (I will try to do my best) so please be nice but honest please tell me if I should continue. Ethan has special blood and Sarah is fighting the craving what happens when Sarah's hormones get the best of her?**

**(A/N) If T.E.M., Calvin Sloan or jazzybizzle read this I would love your reviews and tips please I am a huge fan of yours and jazzybizzle I am a bizzler and am sorry for using your name hope you forgive me. Now on with the story. R&R**

Chapter 1: the struggle

Maybe a shower is what I need, yea that will take my mind off things a shower. I have my own bathroom, so in seconds I'm down to my undies and crossing the room to my bathroom. I stripped to my nude self and stared at and my sexy nude body in an enchanted mirror as a gift from Ethan and climbed in, the water was _freezing _at first, but then it warmed, carrying me away on a steamy boat ride across cotton candy bubbles into a worry free land that I could only dream of.

I step out, dry off, and prance my way to the mirror – tossing the brush back onto the marble. I hear it _clank _and I roll my eyes. Worry free… oh that was but a dream. What a way to wake up.

I enter my room and climb into bed (still no clothes), pulling the comforter all the way up to my chin. I lay there, silent and motionless for nearly _twenty _minutes. I like lying on my back it makes me feel young and human again… then I'm brought back to reality.

My phone is ringing, and the song it plays is really annoying it the silence and comfort of my dark cave. My closest hand launches at my phone and press _answer_.

"Hello" I whisper in the best seductive voice that I could manage, and I really even didn't know why. I'd never _intentionally_ tried to turn on a boy; I mean - I flirt… everyone flirts, but this was different. It was as if a little monster inside me _wanted_ this… I wanted Ethan's attention, and not just in any way… but the _good_ way.

He hesitated, and I knew that i had done something right. "H-Hi… Sarah?" it was more of question than an acknowledgement. "Em hm…" I hum. My finger's to my mouth and I'm pressing my teeth against the nail - it hurt, but I think it fueled my little monster…

"My bad… I missed your call" he began. So he noticed. What else? "I was downstairs with Benny. He just left" he continued. — and? "Well… what's up?" he asks. You fail Ethan Morgan! "Um… iono. How are you Ethannn?" I drag his name out longer than I needed to. "Uh… I'm good. Been better," he replies. I give him a little giggle. "K." "Well…" he says, and here I can tell that I've lost him. He wasn't too good with this. _Good_.

"Jus' checkin'. Hey here`s an idea,….how about u come over use the latter in the bushes and come in my room quietly and get in the bed with your eyes closed and I will have a surprise for you." I'm just as inviting as I want to be when I ask, a monster calling its prey in a way that it can't refuse - come here if you think you can handle it Ethan. "Y-y-y-yea s-s-s-s-ure t-t-t-hing" he says. "K see you in 10" I reply seductively, and I hang up.

WHY did I just do that? Really… why? Ethan would have been happy to come over, and I didn't have to seduce him into it. Yes I did, but why. The truth is, love him. Maybe I wanted him to want me just _that _much more.

Whatever… I'm no longer half mortal, Ethan… you owe me, and until you pay off your debts, you're mine! My alter ego does a villainous laugh as I contemplate his options; let's be honest… I'm confused all of a sudden Ethan - and I want you to _satisfy _me.

10 minutes later

Sarah's pov

Ten minutes goes by and I am craving Ethan I _want_ him now. (Clink clink clink clink) oh there he is master plan ENGAGE. (oh god no I'm starting to sound like Benny.) He smells so good and I just have to keep my hunger under control. So Ethan

gets in and closes his eyes he finds himself to the bed and slips in and asks "so why did u tell me to come over here?" "Give me your hand and u will see why" I say seductively. He give me his and let's just say there was some dynamic canoodling and some loud moans the rest of the night. The next day Erica comes over and says "so how was the night with Ethan?" "H-h-h-how did you know about that?" I ask. "I was flying over head with Benny because… well that's not important but I heard oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Ethan aawwwwww yeaaa" she said in a pleaser filled voice.

Erica laughed I guess my face was in a state of shock and worry that looked funny and she said "don't worry I won't say anything,"


	2. New kids are truble for us

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating for a while. Before I get to the disclaimer and bore your brains out READ JAZZYBIZZLES STORIES SHE IS A GODDESS IN THE ARTS OF WRITING DON'T FORGET TEAM ETHAN MORGAN ****MYBABYSITTERSAVAMPIREAHOLIC****,****COMMENTSGALORE7777 AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST JUJUATOM. ****Disclaimer: if I owned MBAV would I be on FanFiction writing this? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So if that wasn't clear then I don't own MBAV but I do own any OCs hint hint. TO answer hiphop379 yes she did still have her clothes off. Just so you're aware I will do the disclaimer every chapter so yea. R&R**

**Sarah's POV**

So when I got to school I stuck by Erica all day to make sure she didn't tell anyone about last night. Luckily Erica kept her trap shut I just hope Ethan didn't tell Benny. So I go and meet them by their lockers as the last bell is ringing and am about to ask Ethan if he wanted a ride. I walk up to him and he blushes which sends my vampire cravings into a frenzy.

So as usual he stutters out "H-H-H-Hi Sarah?"

This question is caught by Mr. Be a man Benny and says" who major stutter did you to canoodle" he says in his really annoying way.

And so I naturally shriek "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But my heart says "YES andit felt soo good!" What I didn't know was that Benny had put a mind reading spell on me and what my heart says my mind thinks so when I thought that I heard Benny say "Really because your mind says otherwise?"

So I replied with a sneer and nervous look "H-H-How did you know I was thinking that?!"

"Mind reading spells," he exclaims, "boooooyahhh!"

"Just don't tell anyone okay? AND TAKE OFF THAT MIND READING SPELL NOW! " I yell.

He then replied "fine." So as Ethan, Benny and I are walking out of school I saw the new kids that just moved here so I say "Hey why don't we go talk to those new kids see if their supernatural it wouldn't be the first time." So of course Ethan says "Sure" so I follow him with Benny right behind me. Ethan's plan was brilliant he would go up and give them a hand shake and if they are supernatural he will get a vision.

** ETHANS POV**

So I walk up and we introduce our self's when I give the last person a hand shake I get a vision.

***flash***

**I see a big letter A capitalized**

***flash***

**Then Nicholas is a wolf**

***flash***

**Katy, Jennifer, Coco, Jasmine, Harley, ****Ryder, Zane, Colt, Hunter, and Tyson were all wolfs following him**

***flash***

As soon as I come around I say "So wolfies what's up?" They all snap their heads up and snarl and the pack leader, Nicholas, says "How did you know?" about ready to pounce with wolf fangs ready and I stutter "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I am a seer I had a vision Sarah is a vampire Benny is a spell master Erica and Rory are also vampires. Whoa why did I just say that?" Then Nicholas said "Oh yea werewolves can compel not only vampires and if you tell **ANYONE **we are werewolves I will tear you to shreds and feed my pack got it?."

"Yea" I squeak out not very proud about that though.

**1 WEEK LATER STILL ETHANS POV**

Over the week Nicholas and I have gotten really close and we hang out all the time. Sarah keeps telling me it's risky since he could wolf out at any time but I tell her she is being paranoid. So then I ask Nick (that's what he likes to be called) "How do you get changed into a werewolf?"

Then he flashed his fangs and claws and his eyes glowed as he said "Why lookin to be one?"

I back away and say "No not yet anyways maybe in few years but I'm just curious?"

"Well you must be scratched by an alpha to be turned by a scratched or bit by an alpha, beta or an omega to turn by bite."

"Oh" I say with fear in my voice.

He noticed and said "Why are you so worried all the sudden?" he sniffs trying to find danger he smell a werewolf nearby then pays more attention to the smell it's a part of his pack and right next to him. He looks at Ethan and says "You're a werewolf and a part of my pack already how did this happen?"

"Well 1 week ago I was walking to my house when a wolf jumped out of the bushes and it had red eyes this was before I knew all this stuff so I thought it was possessed so I pulled out one of my seer daggers and fought it well it scratched me then I killed it. And now I'm a werewolf seer in a pack."

Nick then flipped and yelled "**Why in the fuckin name of hell would you not tell me this!"**

This is when I whimpered like a dog also not proud of but then I stood up to him picked him up and threw him into a building with my super strength so hard that it broke the wall. Then I asked in disbelief "How did I do that?" then nick obviously ticked off told me all the perks of being a werewolf along with demonstration for super strength he threw into a concrete and medal enforced wall and it broke for super speed he ran to an army base lifted a tank ran back with it then smashed me with it then for healing he told me to think about the moon I did as he instructed and felt all my broken bones heal. Then he says "I saved the best for last werewolves' can manipulate there age appearance once a year that comes in handy with immortality oh yeah we get that to. Just think about the age u want to be but not now otherwise you will have to wait a year for cool down." But I didn't listen I knew what age I wanted to be I closed my eyes and thought the age I wanted to be. _17_. **Sarah's age.**


	3. AN

**This is not an update but an author's note**

**I have my own idea but what do u think I should write next?**


End file.
